


An Unlikely Pair

by crimindsaspe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Spencer Reid, Bisexual Negan (Walking Dead), Bottom Spencer Reid, Cross Over, Fluff, I'm so excited to write this, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Work In Progress, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimindsaspe/pseuds/crimindsaspe
Summary: Spencer and Negan, a pair you wouldn’t expect to be together, meet during a case and quickly become close and their relationship blossoms. Getting through their pasts, meeting the team and moving in together, the world around them soon turns into something completely unexpected.





	1. First meeting.

The BAUs recent case involved the abduction of two teenage girls, meaning Spencer had to go back to high school, more specifically the sports department- much to his luck. Spencer wasn’t the most enthusiastic with it not having the happiest memories in school.

His eyes fluttered across the large sports hall, brown curls passing in front of his eyes, memories of the teasing at school crossing his mind. However, his tormenting thoughts were interrupted by a low cough behind him. The doctors eyebrows rose as he turned around, taken back by the sight of the man.

When Aaron told him he was going to question the victims sports coach, he wasn’t expecting Negan. With his sharp features, warm eyes and stubbled jaw, you wouldn’t put him down as a high school teacher. Sure, maybe you wouldn’t typically pair someone like Negan with Spencer, but that didn’t stop the doctor from subtly giving him a one-over.

“What can I do for you?” Negan questioned, voice deep and gravelly as he shamelessly scanned across Spencer’s figure. The curly haired man swallowed lightly as he nervously fumbled with his fingers at the presence of the overly attractive man. He swore he could already feel the blush rising on his cheeks.

“H-Hi, I, uh, I’m doctor Spencer Reid with the FBI,” He stuttered nervously, willingly shaking the older mans hand when Negan offered, smirking at the doctors subtle blush, “I’m here about the two missing students from your class.” He said softly with a gentle gaze, his hand lingering on Negan’s a little too long.

During the interview, it was just Negan and Spencer, allowing the rougher-looking man to blatantly check out the younger of the two. Every time Spencer felt Negan’s eyes on him, he stumbled on his words, blushing tremendously earning a low chuckle from Negan that sent butterflies straight to his stomach.

“I’m sorry to ask, doctor, but you don’t think that I took them, right? I mean, I’m sorry if this disrupts your investigation, but I don’t exactly bat for that damn team.” Negan said with raised eyebrows, leaning towards the flustered man. Spencer rose his eyebrows, clearing his throat lightly as an unintentional smile etched onto his features.

“That’s good to know,” Spencer murmured beneath his breath before he realised what he said, “For- for the case, of course.” He quickly added, if he wasn’t blushing before he definitely was now. Negan smirked at his words, rolling his lower lip between his teeth.

“That fucking colour suits you, doll.“ Negan referred to his pink cheeks, chuckling when Spencer’s hands moved to cover the shy smile that forced its way onto his face, his stomach flipping.

After the interview, Spencer found himself back in the sports hall, needing to take a moment to calm his flustered state. A smile lingered on his featured as he squeezed his fists, the subtle actions acting as a alternative to him giggling and blushing like an idiot. To say Negan was direct was the absolute minimum, and even though Spencer was the complete opposite, Negan’s blatant behaviour made him melt.

As Spencer got lost in thought for the second time in the hall, Negan walked in, smirking at the sight of the man. He tapped the baseball bat in his hand on the hard floor, the sudden noise startling the genius.

“Well shit, sorry doc, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Negan gave a wolfish grin, making Spencer shrug with the smallest giggle. “You didn’t stay behind for me, did you?” He teased, winking at the man cheekily as he swung the bat onto his shoulder and strolled towards the lanky man.

Spencer, being Spencer, clumsily stumbled towards him, a deep blush set on his cheeks as he looked up at the man shyly, causing Negan to chuckle lowly. “Holy fuck balls, doc, aren’t you just precious?” Negan smirked, eyes flickering down his body as Spencer gave a shy smile.

“I never said I stayed for you,” He said quietly, voice soft as he nibbled on his lower lip. His words made Negan raise his eyebrows and run his free hand across his stubbled face.

“You didn’t need to, I dont need to be a profiler to see that blush you sport every time I talk to you.” Negan grinned, leaning into the man, “Not that I’m fucking complaining, of course. That shit is ador-” He began, Spencer swallowing at the man’s closeness before the sports hall door opened.

“Reid, we have a location.” Aaron uttered, disappearing just as quick as he appeared. Spencer sighed and looked back at Negan, thinking for a second before holding his hand out timidly. Negan smirked and put his phone in the doctors hand.

“For the case, of course.” Spencer said with a shy giggle as he put his number into the mans phone, causing Negan to chuckle lowly, the same noise filling the curly-haired man with butterflies.

“Of course,” Negan smirked, brushing his fingers across Spencer’s as he took his phone from the man. “I’ll make sure to call, doll face.” He said, tongue darting across his lower lip.

And that’s how it started, the beginning of an adventure. The two of them pretty much falling instantaneously but little did they know that the sparks would quickly turn into fireworks… or grenades? They’d just have to wait and see.


	2. The team meet Negan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Negan, a pair you wouldn’t expect to be together, meet during a case and quickly become close and their relationship blossoms. Getting through their pasts, meeting the team and moving in together, the world around them soon turns into something completely unexpected.

Everyone had seen a change in Spencer in the past couple of months, the doctor seeming more joyful and confident within himself. But, tonight wasn’t one of those moments. The constant buzz of the bars music invaded his ears as he sat uncomfortably with the rest of the team but somehow felt more alone than ever. 

Negan and Spencer had been going strong for a couple of months and the older man promised to meet his curly haired genius after work, although, it was starting to look more unlikely as Spencer grew more disheartened and pulled his jacket on.

“Where are you going, pretty boy?” Derek asked with raised eyebrows, a pint of lager cradled in his hand but Spencer merely shrugged his shoulders, “…Spencer?”

“Home. You can meet them another time, guess they forgot,” He murmured quietly, being vague on Negan’s gender since the team figured he was with someone.

“You don’t have to leave just because she’s not here,” JJ said softly and he simply shook his head, going to stand up but froze when he heard that familiar rough chuckle behind him.

“You didn’t think I’d fucking forget about you, did ya, doll?” Negan asked, voice gravelly and low. He ran his fingers through Spencer’s soft curls from behind and he burst with joy, looking up at him from his seated position with adoring eyes.

“H-hi,” He stuttered in a little voice, making Negan smile widely before kissing his forehead. To say the team were shocked would be an understatement. Negan’s greying hair was slicked back, contrasting with his scruffy stubble. A leather jacket hugged his muscular torso and the team stared in admiration but slight shock at the doctor’s partner.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Negan hummed and Spencer blushed tremendously, something he had been doing a lot more often because of the man. Negan looked up at the many fixated yes and gave his charming smile. “I do believe I’m late, but I’m Negan.” Spencer couldn’t help but laugh softly at his sudden change.

“Drop the formalities and just be you,” He said softly and pulled out a chair for the man, urging him to sit down as they all made their introductions. Conversation immediately picked up, Spencer’s confident other half carrying most of it as the doctor leant into him and listened to the rumble coming deep from his chest as he spoke.

The noise of the deafening music blurred into background noise when Negan was around, nothing else around him mattering at all as he ran his thumb across Negan’s knuckles.

Everyone around Spencer slowly started to get more tipsy as he clung to Negan’s side, being adorably clingy but as soon as Negan stood up he let out a little discontent whine. 

“Where are you going?” He asked quietly with a slight pout and Negan smirked and pointed to the dance floor, slower songs starting to play as the party-people slowly began to disappear.

“You have never danced in your life,” Spencer laughed softly and Negan chuckled.

“I danced at my fucking wedding, smart ass. What’s the phrase, doll face? Check mate?” Negan replied smugly, the mention of him being married capturing the teams attention but Spencer giggled and shook his head.

“So you’re just going to go dance alone? Fine.” The curly haired man chuckled and Negan frowned and pulled on his wrist.

“Who the fuck said I’d be alone, princess?” He smirked and Spencer’s eyes widened as he quickly shook his head.

“There’s no way that you could- ah!” He squeaked as Negan pulled him up, causing him to fall into his broad chest, the team watching with awe as Negan laughed and pulled the blushing mess of a man to the dance floor.

“I’m going to kill you,” Spenccer giggled, wrapping his arms around negans neck as the older man’s hands went to his narrow hips.

“I’d like to see you try, doll,” Negan chuckled, kissing him lightly, making the doctor melt. When they pulled away, Spencer rested his forehead against Negans, his timid eyes flickering over the people around them.

“People are staring at us,” He whispered and Negan hummed with a smile, pulling Spencer flush against him.

“At you.” He corrected, making him shake his head quickly, a blush settling on his cheeks.

“N-no, they’re not. Why would that- no. Shut up.” He stuttered and buried his head into Negan’s neck, his cheeks heating up when the older of the two laughed softly and kissed his mess of hair.

“You know that if I were them, I’d be doing the same, gorgeous.” He whispered softly and Spencer hummed shyly in response.

“Don’t be a butt,” Spencer whispered softly, cheeks painted pink and Negan chuckled softly at his attempted insult.

“Not as much of a butt than you are,” Negan said softly, letting his hand dip lower and Spencer yelped and shook his head, amused eyes fluttering over Negan’s features.

“We’ll see about that.”


	3. Their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Negan, a pair you wouldn’t expect to be together, meet during a case and quickly become close and their relationship blossoms. Getting through their pasts, meeting the team and moving in together, the world around them soon turns into something completely unexpected.

The blanket laced with Spencer’s lanky frame, the smell of Negan lingering on the fabric, comforting him as he buried his nose in a book.

He had just come back from a case and automatically found himself at Negan’s door. Not that Negan minded, but his timing couldn’t have been worse.

Negan slouched into the couch, eyes fluttered close as his thoughts became dominated with the younger man. His hand dipped lower, palming at the growing strain as he exhaled lowly.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the timid knocks on the door. He grunted as he stood up, running his hand across his stubbled jaw as he opened up to find Spencer stood fumbling with his fingers. “…Doll?”

“H-hi, sorry, I just came-” His useless stuttering was cut off when Negan took his hand and urged him inside, sending butterflies to the doctors stomach. “Hi,” He giggled shyly when Negan hugged him tightly before kissing him softly, making Spencer melt but when he pulled away he scrunched up his nose. “You’re scratchy.”

Negan chuckled softly and ran his hand across his stubble, “Shit, Princess, I’ll deal with that while you get yourself comfortable.”

That lead to Spencer curled on the couch, oblivious to Negan’s actions he had interrupted as he crammed even more information into his over-active mind. His eyes fluttered across the pages quicker than he could blink, a sports novel not usually his forte but they had mad a growing appearance just so he could indulge in Negan’s interests.

And when science interlaced itself within the sport knowledge? Spencer was more than eager to ramble to his boyfriend. He put the book down,wandering over to the bathroom and opened the door without thinking, expecting Negan to just be shaving. Oh, how wrong he was. Negan was laid in the bath, hand dipped beneath his trousers and lips parted as he thrust into his hand.

“Negan! The laws of motion that apply to hitting the ball are Newton’s-” He began to ramble quickly but his words were quickly stopped when he finally took notice of the older man.

“Shit, doll, ever heard of knocking?” Negan chuckled, voice lowered but his confidence didn’t serve him any embarrassment. Spencer’s pupils immediately dilated, an instant warmth spreading through his stomach.

“I- I, uh, I didn’t- I thought,” He began to stutter with a deep blush, breath caught in the back of his throat but his eyes weren’t fixated on Negan’s expression.

“Princess, think about your words,” Negan whispered, worried he had took a step too far in finishing himself off as he clambered out of the bath and walked to Spencer, taking special notice of how Spencer pulled his cardigan over his trousers.

“Sorry, I thought you were shaving,” Spencer barely whispered, looking up to meet Negan’s eyes timidly but his pupils were blown as his eyes fixated on his lips. 

Shyly, Spencer cupped his face and went at his own pace, and despite Negan’s reputation, he didn’t move. Simply letting the man go at his own pace, knowing he was nervous of crossing the boundary.

As soon as Spencer grew more feverish and began to deepen the kiss and desperately wrap his arms around his neck, Negan held onto his hips and pressed him against the door as he hummed into the kiss.

“Negan,” Spencer whimpered against his lips, making Negan smirk as he began to kiss across Spencer’s jaw. 

“Jump,” Negan whispered against his skin as he dropped his hands to his thighs, Spencer’s eyes widening slightly but as soon as Negan lifted him up, he giggled and buried his head into Negan’s neck, timidly suckling at the skin as Negan carried him into the bedroom.

“Negan, you’re going to drop me,” He squeaked and Negan chuckled softly at the happy noise before laying him on the bed and kissing him softly.

“What were you saying?” He chuckled lowly as he began to kiss across his jaw, his hands unbuttoning his cardigan.

“Shut u- ah,” He whimpered as Negan grazed his teeth against his pulse point, making the older man smirk as he sat up, Spencer immediately following, discarding his cardigan before pulling at Negan’s shirt.

“Okay, okay,” Negan chuckled softly and pulled off his own shirt as Spencer got rid of his own, eyes fixated on Negan’s tattooed chest. He leant forwards and kissed over the blank ink as he pushed him down lightly. Negan rose his eyebrows at the lanky doctor taking control as Spencer kissed down his torso timidly but when he got to his open trousers, he noticed the doctor hesitate slightly.

“You don’t have to, gorgeous,” Negan whispered and combed his fingers through Spencer’s hair. The curly haired doctor looked up at him and kissed his hip lightly.

“I want to, I just haven’t-” He began quietly but trailed off as he kissed along the waistband of his trousers. Negan furrowed his eyebrows as he perched up on his elbows, looking down at him with the softest eyes.

“You haven’t done this before?” He asked and Spencer blushed and shrugged.

“Not with a man,” He whispered breathily as he carried on suckling little pink marks across his skin, moving to kneel on the floor in front of him.

“Doll, no, you really don’t-” Negan tried to assure him that he didn’t need to as he sat up and looked down at him but Spencer looked up at him with a small smirk.

“You can teach me… coach.” He whispered, giggling softly at the use of his professional name but Negan throbbed within his restraints and grunted softly. 

Spencer slowly pulled off his trousers and scooted closer, a little more unsure as he licked across his hand and began to stroke his member while he licked along his base, looking up at him for assurance. And he found it. Negan’s eyes were closed and his hands were gripping at the sheets as he grunted quietly.

“Spencer, baby,” He moaned, forcing his eyes open when he felt his tip encompassed by the warmth of his boyfriends mouth. “Holy fucking shit,” He exhaled breathily and tugged at Spencer’s hair, making him hum softly around him.

Spencer tested himself and slowly lowered himself, hollowing his cheeks as his tongue swirled along his shaft. Negan was a pleasured mess above him, moaning loudly when he felt himself hit his throat but when the younger man didn’t gag, doing the same a couple of times before pulling away, he rose his eyebrows as Spencer caught his breath.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” He grunted and Spencer immediately thought he had done something wrong, “This can’t be your first time.” Spencer blushed immediately and giggled as he buried his head into his thigh.

“Oh my god, shut up,” He whispered, making Negan smirk as he pet through his hair and tugged lightly. 

“Get your ass up here,” Negan whispered and Spencer’s stomach burst with excitement as he stood up but Negan immediately held his hips in front of him, unbuckling his belt.

“N-no, Negan, you can’t-” Spencer stuttered, knee’s already buckling as Negan looked up at him with concern, “I won’t last if you do that,” He whispered shyly and Negan chuckled and nodded his head, helping him out of his trousers and underwear.

Spencer crawled on the bed shyly, hand over his stomach but Negan quickly pulled away his attempts to hide himself, “Hey, don’t do that. You’re gorgeous.” He whispered softly before kissing across his stomach and Spencer immediately whimpered.

Spencer melted as he watched him with the softest eyes and scratched his head softly before Negan sat up and leant over to his bedside table. “Have you ever done stuff to yourself, doll?” He asked and Spencer was so taken back, his neck going red as he blushed.

“Negan!” He squeaked but Negan sat back with the lube in his hand, a serious look on his face as he ran his hand comfortingly across Spencer’s thigh.

“Gorgeous, I need to know.” He said softly, making Spencer shrink, swallowing lightly as he nodded his head. “Good boy,” Negan praised, making an uncontrollable moan escape Spencer as his hips jutted upwards, making the older man smirk as he got a pillow and urged it under his hips.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Negan teased softly as he lubed up his fingers, making Spencer blush but he was past the point of embarrassment as he wriggled needily.

“Please, Negan,” He whimpered, gasping when he felt his finger circle the puckered hole.

“Relax,” Negan whispered softly and leant down do kiss him sweetly, distracting him as he slowly pressed his finger into him but Spencer simply hummed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around him. 

One finger quickly turned to two as he scissored them, hushing Spencer’s whimpers as he kissed him more firmly. “You’re such a good boy,” Negan praised in a whisper as he stretched Spencer, who was starting to press down against his hand.

Negan removed his fingers, watching the younger man look up at him with lust-filled eyes as he slid on a condom. “Are you ready, sweet-pea?” Negan asked softly, a complete change to his usual cussing, Spencer’s comfort being the only thing on his mind. Spencer nodded quickly and made grabby hands for Negan.

“I’m right here, gorgeous,” Negan whispered softly as he laid above him and kissed him softly as he lined himself up with him but no matter how careful he was being, Spencer was growing even more needy as he writhed beneath him.

“Negan, please,” He whined, making Negan chuckle lowly as he slowly pressed himself into him with a hiss, Spencer gripping at Negan tighter than before but slowly began to relax when Negan tarted to slowly thrust.

“Faster,” He exhaled shakily, making Negan bury his head into his neck, suckling at his pulse point as he began to pick up his thrusts, moaning deliciously into Spencer’s neck and Negan’s moans alone were enough to make him whimper.

“Spencer,” Negan grunted, making him moan, pressing himself against Negan more. His thrusts grew quicker, the air around them heating up as sweat began to drip down Spencer’s neck but the soft moans where pierced with a loud moan from the younger man when Negan hit his prostate.

“F-fuck, Negan,” He whimpered as Negan began to hit it with every other thrust, making Spencer shake lightly as he gripped onto him but his tightening muscles brought Negan even closer. Negan put his hand between their bodies and began to stroke Spencer’s cock hurriedly and within a minute, he was crying out in pleasure as he came over his stomach, Negan following quickly after. 

Spencer panted with little whimpers, body relaxing against the bed when Negan pulled out and immediately went to work on cleaning up his boyfriend. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, doll.” Negan whispered as he pulled the blanket over him and wrapped his arm around Spencer, who willingly curled into his chest.

Negan ran his hand across his back, placing multiple kisses to his curly mess of hair. “Hey, you okay? You haven’t spoke much,” Negan whispered with worry but Spencer whined as he nuzzled into his chest.

“M’tired,” He mumbled quietly and kissed his chest, making Negan chuckle softly and nod.

“Okay, princess, get some rest.” He whispered and kissed his forehead softly.


	4. Softball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Negan, a pair you wouldn’t expect to be together, meet during a case and quickly become close and their relationship blossoms. Getting through their pasts, meeting the team and moving in together, the world around them soon turns into something completely unexpected.

Claiming “I owe you one,” doesn’t always go to plan. When Spencer said that he owed Derek, he didn’t expect to be standing in a field, clammy in his usual attire as he swung aimlessly at the soft ball that flew towards him.

“I- I think I get it! What you’re saying is that if I can adjust the velocity of my swing-” He rambled but Derek swiftly cut him off.

“I’m saying get out of your head,” Derek laughed softly, putting another ball in the pitching machine but Spencer just made another half-assed attempt. “Reid, that’s not feeling it.”

“I feel like an idiot,” Spencer huffed, swinging the bat and scuffing the grass but he instantly froze when he heard clapping and that rough chuckle that made his chest burst.

“Today’s your lucky day,” Negan smirked, making Derek chuckle and Spencer drop the bat abruptly.

“What- why are you here?” He whined, leaning into the man when he kissed his forehead.

“I couldn’t miss this shit for the fucking world, doll face.” Negan grinned before picking the bat up again and forcing it into Spencer’s hand. “Try again.”

“I can’t do it,” He whined and tried to give him the bat back but Negan laughed and shook his head.

“You’re going to, princess. Get back in position.” He said with a playful smile, standing behind Spencer and wrapping his arms to lay his hands over his on the bat. “Don’t think about what you’re doing.” Negan whispered softly, making Spencer squirm.

“That’s really hard with you pressed up against me.” Spencer huffed quietly, making Negan smirk.

“Alright, guys, ready?” Derek asked, putting another ball in the pitching machine and Spencer didn’t even reply, making another failed shot with a whine.

“You fucking thorough ass cunt.” Spencer whispered beneath his breath and Negan whistled with a chuckle, raising his eyebrows.

“Fucking shit, doll face, you’ve been spending too much time with me.” He laughed and kissed the back of his neck, making Spencer pull away.

“I’m hungry, can we stop this now? It’s like I’m back at school,” He pouted grumpily, making Negan sigh at his words and nod.

“You’re much better than all of those ass hats, but fine. I’ll take you out.” He said, pulling the younger man in for a kiss.

 

A week had passed since Spencer’s failed attempts and Derek’s game had come around, Spencer owing a lot more than he bargained for when Derek told him that he was being subbed in for second base.

“What?! I can’t play second base!” Spencer protested

“Oh yes, and you’re gonna. There’s no such thing as can’t kid.” Derek grinned, Spencer about to argue back before he heard little cheers of his team as they walked up and Negan’s arms wrapped around his torso from behind.

“Oh you have to be kidding me.” Spencer sighed, Negan putting a hat on him with a smirk.

“Kick ass, gorgeous.” Negan whispered with a grin before kissing his shoulder.

 

After two failed hits, and the only failed hits of their team, Spencer walked up to hit one last time, clearly embarrassed in his body language and Negan felt awful as he watched him, wanting to just wrap him in a bear hug.

“This guy can’t hit, bring it in!” Someone on the opposing team yelled, making Spencer’s chest ache as he swallowed thickly. Derek rushed up to him and prep talked him, Negan standing right at the fence as he listened in.

“You got this, baby!” Negan shouted with a huge grin, making Spencer blush with a small giggle as he got back into position.

Strike one!

Spencer looked back at Negan who nodded at him with the sweetest eyes. “Darling, you can do it.”

Strike two!

He swallowed thickly, feeling ashamed when the pitcher yelled, “This guy’s got nothing.” Negan was more than happy to jump over and kick his ass but he saw the determination in Spencer change and knew he could do this.

Spencer narrowed his eyes at the pitcher as he got into position once more, striking the ball, watching as it flew in the opposite direction. “I did it,” He whispered beneath his breath in shock before he heard Negan behind him.

“You did it, gorgeous. Run!” He called out happily, how proud he was showing with every word. Spencer got brought back to reality and ran as fast as he could, the cheers from his team getting louder.

“Get down!” Derek grinned widely as he got closer to the last base, jumping to the floor and Derek immediately pulled him up happily. “You did it, kid!” He laughed happily as he hugged him, the softball team and his work team all flooding onto the ground with happy cheers.

“That’s my boy!” Negan beamed proudly and brought him in for the sweetest kiss, making Spencer melt as he giggled against his lips. “I’m so proud of you, gorgeous, I told you that you could do it!” He whispered, cupping his face with both hands, making Spencer look at him with pure awe.

“I love you,” Spencer whispered for the first time, making Negan explode with happiness with the hugest grin, hugging his boy tightly before peppering kisses across his face.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
